


Kein Steak für Wilhelm

by Silavon



Category: Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr, Dichter und Denker - Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Charlotte wird erwähnt, F/M, Grill AU, M/M, fragt nicht warum, ich musste es einfach schreiben
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Der Titel sagt alles.





	Kein Steak für Wilhelm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lugubriouslyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lugubriouslyours/gifts), [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).



Emsig flüstern die Blätter der naheliegenden Bäume in der prallen Sommerhitze des frühen Abends. Leise säuselt die Musik über die Box. Für den heutigen Grillabend ist schon fast alles vorbereitet. Unter einem hölzernen Pavillon, verziert mit Lichterketten, weit hinten im prächtig bunten Garten, steht verschiedenes Obst; Melonenscheiben, Weintrauben, Kirschen vom Baum aus dem Garten und sogar einige Beeren liegen in Tonschalen. Friedrich bringt weiterhin geschnittenes Gemüse zum rundlichen Holztisch, währenddessen Johann schon am teuren Grill steht und diesen anheizt. Johann hatte schon vor langer Zeit einen Grillabend mit Freunden geplant, um natürlich seinen neuen Grill einzuweihen. Die Wärme des Grills machte ihm nur noch mehr zu schaffen. Da hilft selbst die kurze Kleidung aus dünnem Stoff nichts mehr. Das Leinenhemd fühlt sich mittlerweile auch mehr, wie ein Lappen, getränkt in lauwarmen Wasser, an. Friedrich hat es gewagt seine lange Lockenpracht in eine Kurzhaarfrisur zu verwandeln, mit einiger Qual am Anfang, da er sie doch irgendwie vermisste und es so ungewohnt war.

„Vielleicht hättest du nicht die weiße Tischdecke nehmen sollen. Du weißt doch, Gabi kommt mit.“

Johann, der zuvor noch ganz versunken in seiner Tätigkeit war, blickt nun auf und schaut Friedrich verwirrt an.

„Das Mädchen wird doch durch Wilhelms und Carolines Hand wohl erzogen sein. Außerdem ist sie kein Kindergartenkind.“

Manchmal weiß Friedrich gar nicht, wie sie es je geschafft haben, Kompromisse einzugehen, trotz Johanns Starrköpfigkeit. Er schüttelt den Kopf und stellt die Schalen auf dem Tisch ab. Auf einmal hören sie eine quietschende Mädchenstimme, die selbst die Stare aus ihren schattigen Verstecken lockt.

„Onkel Fritz und JoWo! Wir haben euch Erdbeeren mitgebracht!“

Das kleine Mädchen mit dunkler Haarpracht und im gelben Kleid rennt die paar hundert Meter vom Gartentor bis zum Pavillon zu ihnen hin und hat dabei schon ein Viertel des Erdbeerenbestandes verloren.

„Gabi! Du solltest doch auf uns warten.“, meint Caroline mit einem Seufzer. Wilhelm sammelt hinter ihr die erdigen Erdbeeren auf und sagt trocken, dass man die noch essen kann und stellt das kleine Körbchen auf dem Tisch ab. Caroline entschuldigt sich für das Verhalten ihres Kindes und begrüßt die beiden ordentlich mit einer Umarmung.

„Es tut mir furchtbar leid, aber Gabi wollte unbedingt, ohne Wenn und Aber, mit und hat einen Terz beim Babysitter veranstaltet, sodass wir sie mitnehmen mussten. Zum Glück sind da Adelheid und Theodor etwas entspannter.“, flüstert sie Johann zu, der ihr mit einem Lächeln entgegenkommt.

„Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm. Stühle haben wir ja genug. Zur Not könnt ihr hier auch übernachten, das Gästezimmer ist frei. Fritz freut sich doch auch immer, wenn Kinder da sind, seit er sich von Charlotte hat scheiden lassen und da sind eure Kinder wirklich eine Bereicherung.“

Caroline lächelt ihn glücklich an und formt ein ‚Danke‘ mit ihrem Mund. Wilhelm hingegen trinkt schon das erste Glas Rotwein mit Friedrich.

„Johann, komm her! Wilhelm hat Rotwein aus Italien mitgebracht.“

„Na, ob das bei der Hitze so gut ist?“, fragt Johann amüsiert.

„Das werden wir sehen. Aber ich habe gehört, dass du zum Wein nicht nein sagen kannst.“, antwortet Wilhelm verschmitzt.

Caroline schüttelt mit dem Kopf und verdreht die Augen. Gabriele sitzt seit einer Weile am kleinen Zierteich und beobachtet die Fische.

„Schau mal, Mama. Sie freuen sich!“

Caroline ist mittlerweile bei ihrer Tochter angekommen und setzt sich auch in das leicht vertrocknete Gras.

„Onkel Alex verspätet sich mal wieder. Kommt sein Freund mit? Der sah so putzig auf den Urlaubsbildern aus.“

Caroline lächelt sie an, wie nur eine Mutter ihr Kind anlächeln kann.

„Du meinst den Heinrich? Ja, der wollte heute mitkommen. Oder vielmehr hat ihn Alexander gezwungen uns endlich mal kennenzulernen, nachdem er sich schon geweigert hat auf Papas Geburtstag zu gehen.“

„Kann ich verstehen, war ja auch ziemlich langweilig. Heinrich ist mir jetzt schon sympathisch.“

Gabi steckt dabei ihrem Vater, der das alles gehört hat, die Zunge raus und verzieht das Gesicht so grimassenhaft, dass Wilhelm doch tatsächlich lachen muss und sich beinahe so dermaßen am Wein verschluckt, dass Friedrich doch noch seine Medizinkenntnisse hätte auspacken müssen. Friedrich klopft ihm jedoch nur auf den Rücken und hofft auf Besserung.

Während Friedrich seinen Kollegen wiederbeleben muss, sitzen Alexander und Heinrich gemeinsam in der Bahn auf dem Weg zu Goethes Gartenhaus.

„Meinst du, sie werden mich mögen? Gerade bei Goethe mache ich mir Sorgen, dass ich nicht gut bei wegkomme.“  
Alexander krault ihm das dunkelbraune Haar und küsst ihm den Kopf. Heinrichs Kopf ruht nachdenklich auf Alexanders linker Schulter.

„Mach dir keine großen Gedanken darüber. Goethe scheint anfangs immer etwas kühl, aber wärmt sich während des Gespräches auf. Du hast Mathematik und Physik studiert, er wird sich schon für dich begeistern.“ Heinrich lässt einen Seufzer hören. „Wilhelm und Li werden sich freuen. Als ich auf dem Geburtstag von dir erzählt habe, da waren die beiden hin und weg und fanden es schade, dass du nicht da bist. Keine Angst, Heinrich. Zur Not fahren wir einfach wieder und vergessen den Abend.“ Zärtlich streichelt er über den rauen Handrücken Heinrichs, dessen Hand auf seinem mit Jeans benetztem Oberschenkel liegt.

„Hab keine Angst, Heinrich, ich bin bei dir.“

Als sie nach einer Weile des Bahnfahrens und einem kleinen Fußmarsch endlich ankommen, ist Gabi die Erste, die ihren Onkel begrüßt und ihm regelrecht am Bein hängt.

„Ooooooooooonkel Aaaaaaaaalex? Wie war deine Exkursion nach Südamerika?“

Caroline kommt gar nicht so schnell hinterher, da zieht Gabriele ihren Onkel schon zum Platz, sodass Heinrich alleine stehen bleibt. Alexander schafft es noch nicht einmal den anderen ‚guten Tag‘ zu sagen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst. Aber nun erzähl doch mal, was du alles gesehen hast!“

Alexander schaut gequält zu Heinrich, der langsam hinterher trottet und neben ihm zum Stehen kommt.

„Oh! Wer bist du denn? Ist das dein Freund?!“

Und mit einem Mal wird Alexander seine Nichte los und diese hat schon ihr nächstes Fragenopfer gefunden.  
Heinrich versucht neben den zigtausend Fragen, sich noch vorzustellen und allen wenigstens einmal die Hand zu geben. Caroline umarmt ihn überschwänglich und hält Gabi dabei im Zaum.

„Schön dich endlich kennenzulernen. Von Alex hab ich ja nur Gutes gehört.“ Sie zwinkert ihm und zu und lässt Heinrich verlegen zurück. Der bekommt von Wilhelm ein Glas Wein und erhält die Einladung, doch an ihrer Diskussionsrunde teilzunehmen, es gehe um die fehlende Ästhetik in Filmen, in der Friedrich mit Leidenschaft disputiert.

„Der Iffland ist ja weiterhin grandios, aber den anderen Schauspielern, den fehlt irgendwie das gewisse Etwas und es scheint, als seien ihre Charaktere nur fade Hüllen, ohne Innenleben und Pathos. Das stört mich!“

Goethe lässt er dabei gar nicht zu Wort kommen und Heinrich ist froh, dass Gabi wieder zurückkommt, sich auf seinem Schoss platziert und ihn mit Fragen überschüttet. Heinrich ist nicht ganz bewusst, wie schnell ihm doch die, mittlerweile zwei bis drei, Weingläser zu Kopf steigen und seine Zunge immer lockerer wird. Als Friedrich dann vom Thema der Ästhetik zur Politik gelangt und Wilhelm der leitende Redner ist, mischt sich Heinrich, voller Inbrunst, in den Gesprächen mit ein und Goethe sieht das als Gelegenheit, sich wieder dem Grill zu widmen, an dem Alexander steht.

„Mit deinem Bruder scheint er sich ja recht gut zu verstehen. Mir persönlich hat er zu viel Leidenschaft in sich, das hätte ich ehrlich gesagt von ihm gar nicht erwartet. Aber wir warten ab, denn Schillern ist ja auch für seine hitzige Jugend bekannt.“, gesteht Johann ihm und nippt dabei an seinem Wein.

„Heinrich ist nicht gerade trinkfest und ich hätte das auch nicht zulassen dürfen. Wilhelm weiß manchmal nicht, was er tut. Doch ist Heinrich eine so ruhige Seele und so liebenswürdig. Du hättest ihn erleben müssen, als sein ‚Michael Kohlhaas‘ rauskam, so voller Freude, Liebe und Hoffnung war er. Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Die Phasen sind nicht mehr so gravierend.“

Auch wenn Alexander denkt, dass Goethe weiß, wovon er redet, nagt ihm doch etwas im Hinterkopf, dass Goethe die Situation doch nicht verstehen möchte. Es ist weiterhin eine Krankheit, über die er spricht und Goethe besaß nie Verständnis dafür. Johann legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, mit den sanften Worten, dass er das schon schaffen würde.

„Essen ist fertig!“, ruft er darauf und schneller, als man gucken kann, steht Gabriele schon bereit am Grill mit Teller und Besteck.

„Könnte ich bitte das Steak da hinten haben?“

Der nächste, der am Grill steht, ist Wilhelm, der auch gern ein Steak hätte, was Caroline natürlich mitbekommt.

„Nein, Schatz. Seit Ostern hat sich so viel bei dir angestaut, was durch deinen Geburtstag verschlimmert wurde. Wir sind noch auf Diät. Vergessen?“

Wilhelm hat jetzt alle Hoffnung auf ein saftiges Steak verloren. Und zu allem Übel klatscht ihm Gabriele auf den Bauch und äußert frech: „Man soll die Melonen nicht im Ganzen essen, Papa.“ Wilhelm schaut sie empört an und Alexander kriegt sich vor lauter Lachen gar nicht mehr ein.

„Ja, wo sie Recht hat. Du hast wirklich etwas zugenommen, Bruderherz.“

Wilhelm fühlt sich von seiner eigenen Familie hintergangen und sieht es als Verrat an. Das ganze Essen über hat er einen Gesichtsausdruck, wie drei Tage Regen. Er legt also das Steak seinem Bruder auf den Teller und muss sich Wohl oder Übel mit den Grillspießen und dem frisch zubereiteten Salat anfreunden, den Line noch mitgebracht hat.

Als dann alle, außer Johann und er, am Essen sind, schleicht Wilhelm sich hinüber und fragt Goethe, ob er ihm ein Steak übrig lassen könnte, welches er dann später heimlich verputzen darf. Goethe sagt zu.

Alexander hat in der Zeit mit einem kuschelwütigen Heinrich zu tun, der, so scheint es, geradezu mit Alexanders Seite verschmilzt. Alexander ist unerfahren in solch einem Maß an Zuneigung. War Heinrich doch zuvor immer zurückhaltend, schüchtern und wehrte selbst Umarmungen in der Öffentlichkeit ab.

Die Sonne geht langsam unter und nach einer halben Flasche Wein für jeden, ist Friedrich ernster geworden, lässt sich nicht mehr zu feurigen Unterhaltungen verleiten und übernimmt jetzt Heinrichs vorherige Position und regt sich selbst über die Politik auf, wie inhuman sie doch sei, jeder nur noch auf sich achtet und welch unglückliches Schicksal dem Lande doch bevorstehe. Johann rollt im Minutentakt mit den Augen und unterhält sich lieber mit Alexander über dessen Exkursion nach Südamerika mit seinen Studenten. Gabriele hört gebannt zu, wie ihr Onkel durch den Regenwald gekrochen ist, sich hier und dort etwas zuzog und sie stellt eifrig Fragen, wenn etwas ungenau beleuchtet ist. Wilhelm und Caroline sind zum Tanzen übergegangen und bewegen sich grazil im Foxtrott zur Musik.

"Alex? Können wir auch tanzen?", unterbricht ihn Heinrich in der Mitte des Satzes.

"Heinrich, ich kann doch nicht tanzen."

"Ich auch nicht. Dann halt nicht."

Friedrich beendet seinen Monolog und hört inzwischen wieder Alexanders Ausführungen über seine Forschungen im Regenwald zu. Gabi lässt nach einiger Zeit ein Gähnen hören und reibt sich die Augen.

„Mama? Wann fahren wir nach Hause?“

Caroline und Wilhelm stoppen ihren Tanz und schauen ihr Kind verdattert an.

„Wir wollten noch eine Weile bleiben, eine Stunde ungefähr. Schaffst du das?“, fragt sie Caroline besorgt.

„Ja, das sollte ich.“

  
Sie dreht sich wieder um und kuschelt sich an Heinrichs Seite, der –wohlgemerkt- immer noch an Alexander hängt und seine wirre Lockenpracht krault.

Die Bejahung Gabrieles, dass sie noch eine Stunde durchhält, wird nach circa einer halben Stunde gebrochen. Sie quengelt, ist leicht bissig und schläft in Heinrichs Arm, den er um sie gelegt hat, fast ein. Caroline will sie nach Hause fahren, dort ins Bett bringen, dem Babysitter nochmal ein Dank aussprechen und mit den Kindern dort bleiben; Wilhelm kommt mit der Bahn hinterher.  
Als die beiden losgehen, sieht Wilhelm das als Chance, entschuldigt sich und schleicht in die Küche, in der das Steak im Kühlschrank liegt. Er nimmt es raus, packt es für einige Minuten in die Mikrowelle und beißt danach genüsslich rein.

  
„MAMA! PAPA FUTTERT DAS STEAK!“

  
„Gabi?! Was machst du denn hier?“

  
„Ich musste noch aufs Klo.“

  
Wilhelm weiß zuerst nicht, was er machen soll.

Es wegschmeißen? Nein.

Es schnell aufessen? Diese Blöße gibt er sich nicht.

Zu spät. Er hört Schritte.

Er steht zu seinen Fehlern.

Caroline hat sie schon erreicht, blickt ihn erzürnt an und schnappt sich das Steak. Mit einer bissigen Randbemerkung bringt sie es raus, zu Alexander, der es dankend annimmt. Gabriele schaut ihren Vater bemitleidenswert an und entschuldigt sich für ihre Tat. Wilhelms Gesicht ziert ein Lächeln und er öffnet seine Arme, damit Gabriele sich in diese stürzen kann. Mit ihr auf dem Arm geht er Caroline hinterher, die ihm nicht weiter böse sein kann, als sie das herzerwärmende Szenario wahrnimmt.

„Na komm, Gabi, wir fahren nach Hause.“

Sie hält ihr die Hand hin, die Gabriele mit einem Grinsen packt.

„Gute Nacht, Papa. Hab dich lieb. Und denk dran, kein Steak für heute.“

Wilhelm zwickt ihr in die Seite und die Kleine bricht in ein schallendes Lachen aus.

Caroline geht mit ihr nochmal zu den anderen, sodass Gabriele sich verabschieden und allen eine gute Nacht wünschen kann.

Heinrich ist an Alexanders Schulter eingenickt und Schiller ist froh, dass Wilhelm wieder da ist, damit er auch einen Gesprächspartner hat, denn Goethe und Alexander unterhalten sich schon die ganze Zeit über den Neptunismus und welche Schnappsidee das Konstrukt an sich war, obwohl Goethe zwischendurch auch anderer Meinung ist. Wilhelm und Friedrich reden indes über Europa, einem gewissen Napoleon, der im EU-Parlament mit seinen Ideen für Aufregung sorgt, neue schriftstellerische Projekte und sie gedenken der alten Zeiten, als sie ‚die Horen‘ ins Leben gerufen haben.

Gegen 22 Uhr löst sich dann die Runde auf, sodass Wilhelm noch die letzte Bahn schafft und man, laut Goethe, nicht zu übermüdet beim Aufräumen ist. Alexander und Heinrich, der schon im Bett liegt, übernachten bei Johann und Friedrich. Gemeinsam bringen sie Wilhelm noch zur Bahn und verabschieden ihn. Wilhelm bedankt sich nochmal bei allen für den schönen Abend und meint zu Alexander, dass er Heinrich ausrichten soll, dass er gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie er von sich denkt.  
Die S-Bahn fährt gerade los, da stellt Alexander eine Frag in den Raum:

„Wir sagen ihm aber nicht, dass Line vorhin etwas vom Steak gegessen hat, bevor sie es mir gab, oder? Die Frau macht mir manchmal Angst.“

„Nein, das tun wir nicht. Wir würden wahrscheinlich eine Ehekrise damit auslösen.“, antwortet Goethe mit einer monotonen Stimme.


End file.
